ayame & ginta fic
by mskchick
Summary: there is no story of this pair so i decided to write one so here it goes: ayame is the new girl at her school where she meets kouga & the boys the actual story is better turst me! this is my 1st fan fic so cut me some slack!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my 1st story so bare with me okies? It is gunna be about ayame & ginta so here goes nothing:

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Ayame is new to this school so make her feel welcome" you hear the principal say to a boy (you guys know what ginta looks like so I'm not gunna describe em okies?) Then the principal goes back into his office & leaves you two standing there quietly. He blushes & asks if he can see your schedule so he could show you your classes & where your locker is. You watch em look at your schedule. While he is distracted you look him over. He is wearing bad boy clothes a white t-shirt with a black cross on it & black pant you think 'he don't look like someone the principal would trust wonder why he is the one showing me around must be a nice guy on the inside' he realizes that you two have most of your cases together well the ones he choose to go to at least.' He looks up & sees you starein at em "what" he says kinda coldly. "Nothing" you mutter quietly. "whatever" he say & starts to walk off "wait!" you yell to him as he turns the corner. "what" he says with out stopping. You follow em "aren't u going to show me where my classes are?" you ask him "feh the 1st one is down the hall 3rd one to the left" he said & kept walking "wait!" you yell but he didn't hear you he kept walking. You hear the bell ring. "oh no I'm gunna be late!" you run to where he told you. You quietly open the door as the teacher is calling roll "you must be ayame" he said "yes sir" you answer quietly "go sit in the back" he said & pointed to an empty seat. You do as he says. you state to think about the boy that told you where your class was you hadn't even gotten his name 'oh well' you think as the teacher starts the lesson 'I've got to pay attention' you think. Mean while in the hall way ginta was still thinking about you too. 'wow she was kinda cute oh well' he walks up to the rest of the group (kouga & hakkaku) "hey dude whatcha thinking about" hakkaku said looking at ginta questioningly. "nuttin" he replied. "hey boys whadda you say we go bug that new teacher in 1st?" kouga asked. 'hey isn't that a class I have with that new girl whats er name?' ginta thought. "sure" ginta & hakkaku say together. Anyway back with ayame. You are busy taking notes when 3 boys walk threw the door you realize that one of them is the boy from earlier. "yo teach sup?" kouga say as he walked to his desk which was right behind yours. Ginta sat beside you & hakkaku sat next to kouga. "you 3 are late" the teacher said. "and" hakkaku said "watch you mouth you two" the teacher replied a little annoyed. "why?" kouga said. The teacher decided to ignore him and finish the lesson. "who are you" kouga ask you "ayame" you answer "and who are you 3" you ask ½ interested in what he has to say you do really wanna get into trouble for talking on your 1st day. "I'm kouga this is ginta and that's hakkaku" he said pointing to each of the boys. "ah so ginta is his name' you think to your self as you quietly turn around to listen to the teacher but you can feel all 3 boys eyes on you.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

ok that's chapter one what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? What? I wanna know what you guys (the readers?) think.


	2. chapter 2

Sorry it was so short you guys it looked a lot longer on Microsoft word! Trust me! ok here goes chapter two hope you like!

**

* * *

**

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!** 'wow schools out already?' you think. You live close to the school so you are going to walk home. Your now at your locker getting you homework out. you hear the boys from earlier talking but it gets quieter & quieter. You figure that they are probably gone so you walk off.

'wow its so pretty' you think as you walk home. You have to cut threw a park. Your watching every one looks so happy. You sigh you miss your old neighborhood. Its so quite you sit quietly on a bench & watch the kids play. With out you noticing ginta sat down by you.

Kouga & hakkaku are in the bush watching. 'heh heh heh' kouga thought 'this is going to be fun' when he first met ayame he could tell that he friend kinda like this new girl. So kouga was kinda spacious when ginta told em he had to go home to do 'homework' he knew ginta well enough to know that he hadn't done his homework in years that he was up to something. So he convinced hakkaku to follow ginta with him. So now they were hiding behind a bush watching to see if he was going to do any thing.

Ayame was so lost in thought that she hadn't notice that he had moved a little closer. You quietly sigh. Ginta didn't know what to say so he quietly sat there next to you. Finally he said "hi ayame was it?" you jumped "oh I'm sorry" he says you didn't say anything you weren't quite sure who he was. You thought for a while then it hit you "oh hey ginta" he blushed then it got quite again. You didn't really like silences & nether did he so he said "ummmmm… so whatcha thinking 'bout?" "huh? oh nothing I was just thinking about my old town" you reply. So you two sit & talk for a while.

Meanwhile in the bush kouga & hakkaku are board outta there minds. "when are they gunna do sumfin?" hakkaku asks. You hear them "what was that?" you ask. With out thinking you look down at your watch. Your eyes get big "what's wrong?" he ask "I'm late I gotta go I'm so dead!" you take off running & leave him sitting there very confused. You make it threw the door but its too late "WHERE WERE YOU!" you hear your mom yell. 'oh no its gunna be a long night' you think.

A few hours later you are finally released form the lecture. You quietly lay on your bed thinking about the talk you had with ginta he seemed like such a nice guy. You smile at the thought. You lie down & fall fast asleep.

The next morning you wake up a little earlier. You took a quick shower, fixed your hair, ate breakfast, brushed your teeth then headed out the door. you absent mindly walk down the street you walk right into inuyasha "opps in sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going "hey mutt!" you hear some one yell from behind "shut uo kouga!" inuyasha yelled. You see the boys from your class yesterday, ginta's friends. The boy you bumped into (inuyasha) & kouga start fighing. You're a little shocked. You see ginta you smile & say "hi ginta" he doesn't say anything in fact he looked away. You're a little hurt then you realize that your going to be late. You run off.

Ginta watches you go he kinda regrets not saying anything to you but he wasn't ready to tell his friends (sadly they already know but he don't know that) "cmon man were gunna be late the teach said if I'm late 1 more time I gotta say for dentition!" ginta wined "feh" kouga walked off. "get back here" inuyasha growled "see ya in class mutt" kouga says then the three of them run off. "i cant be late i cant be late" hakkaku wined

* * *

sorry its kinda short too i tried to make it longer ill update soon. i promise!lemme knowit ya like it or not i hope its better this time okies bye! 


End file.
